1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable head support for use in the care of bedridden patients, and particularly to a head support to be used during the shampooing and cutting of the patient's hair.
2. Background Art
One of the difficult problems a bed-ridden patient has, whether in a hospital or home care, is getting their hair washed and cut. The current procedure for shampooing a patient's hair entails either the use of numerous towels and a protective chux, or a very uncomfortable hard plastic container, which fits painfully under the neck to catch the water. The amount of water used is usually so small, it is almost impossible to effectively clean the patient's hair. The experience is ineffective and totally uncomfortable. The current procedure for cutting a patient's hair, if it is done at all, is to simply cut the top and sides and leave the back uncut. Therefore, the patient does not get a complete haircut and hair is often left in the bed.
Hence, the is a need for a simple, inexpensive device specifically designed to conveniently and comfortably support the head of a bedridden patient during the shampooing and cutting of the patient's hair and to allow these procedures to be done in an efficient manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide such a simple, inexpensive device which conveniently and comfortably supports the head of a bed-ridden patient.
It is another object of this invention to provide a such a device which additionally allows the patient's hair to be washed in a comfortable and efficient manner, wherein adequate amounts of water can be used, and which also allows a patient's hair to be cut in a comfortable and efficient manner, including the hair on the back of the patient's head.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a such a device which additionally collects the used water and cut hair, and which can be easily cleaned and conveniently stored when not in use.